The invention relates to an electronically communicated DC machine comprising a permanent magnet rotor. The DC machine may be used in a motor mode or a generator mode. The invention is particularly concerned with an electronically commutated DC motor designed for a higher driving power, for example of 100 kW and more. Preferably, said DC motor according to the present invention may be used as a driving motor for motor vehicles, especially passenger cars.
In the following the invention will be described with reference to an electronically commutated DC motor; this, however, should not cause limitation of the invention.